Hormones
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Natsu wondered about what's a 'period'. Gray explained. Lucy was on rage. / Oneshot / First FT fic attempt /


A/N : So this is my first attempt at FT fandom :D It might me kinda short and all but... Well yeah, I guess happy reading! ^^

Warnings : Nothing dangerous... I guess. OOC just in case (altough I dont really think so)

Disclaimer : you know I dont own Fairy tail..

* * *

><p>Natsu pouted at the sight of the hormone-raged female in front of him. Lucy was always mad recently; even the slightest disturbance would send her on rage. What was wrong?<p>

Lucy let out a long sigh as she slumped onto the bar table. She was having a very bad mood (and temper) for the last few days, and didn't feel like doing anything. That included watching the regular fights of a certain pink-haired dragonslayer and a black-haired ice mage. She just couldn't stand all the noises and annoyance they caused. A blue cat cheering for their fight wasn't helping, too.

Thankfully, when a raged Lucy screamed for them to stop, spitting out a really dangerous aura that made the entire guild shiver in fear and swallow their throat, peace could be regained.

"Hey Pinkies," Gray greeted halfheartedly as he plopped down to the bench beside his pink haired mate. The latter only turned to see him and huffed in response. Gray raised his brow. "What is it?"

Natsu turned his stare to his blonde bestfriend, still lumping with a growl, a dark aura plastered to her surroundings. "Lucy is… y'know, weird. I wonder what is wrong. We _only _fought, and she was so mad," he mumbled with furrowed brows. Gray shrugged. "Well, maybe she's just on her period."

"Huh? What period?"

Long, awkward silence.

"Women's period, of course."

"I don't understand."

Gray mentally slapped himself when a curious eyed Natsu stared at him in anticipation.

"What is that? Explain it to me."

"Uh well…," the ice mage found it hard to explain, "it's a period when all women have their hormones up and… well have bad mood all day."

Natsu ooh-ed. But then, he turned to Gray again blankly.

"…I still don't understand."

Gray snapped at his bestfriend's stupidity. He gritted his teeth, holding the temptation to smack him in the head, knowing that it would only bring yet another fight and resulted in… well, you know what.

"Now listed you fool," he said under his breath, "that period is (as Ur said to him long, long ago) when a woman bleeds and—"

"WHAT?" Natsu couldn't hold the shocking expression on his face, shouting hard. "Lucy is… bleeding?"

_Oh crap, crap, _Gray cursed mentally upon realizing that he just took the wrong step. _"_N-no! That's not what I meant. I mean—"

But it was too late.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUCEEE!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Mirajane walked to her first customer of the day, wiping a glass in the process. "Hey Lucy."

Lucy tilted with a bored expression. "Mira."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just having a bad mood."

"Ooh," Mira looked in sympathy, "having period?"

"I guess so," Lucy spat blankly. Mira threw a smile."Ah, you should rest if you don't feel well, Lucy-chan," she suggested.

"Naah, I'm fine," the blonde replied before digging her face into her arms again, sighing.

The peaceful pause didn't last long for Lucy. A familiar voice of a certain rose-haired man shouted for her name, and her ears slightly perked up in response. She could already feel her blood boiling, and lazily got her head up while holding her temper. Turning her head, she could see the figure of her favorite dragonslayer, staring at her with a mixture of horrified and worried look. She only stared back.

"What is it now?" Lucy asked with a deadpan expression.

"Luce!" Natsu spat out, "Is it true that you are bleeding? Why didn't you tell me?"

He shouted it out so loudly that the entire guild gasped silently, leaving the two in an awkward silence. Lucy furrowed her brows, she had a bad feeling about this. "Bleeding? Me?"

Gray showed up from behind him, his face twisted in panic. "Natsu—"

"Gray said that you were on your period," Natsu explained, ignoring the said man on his back, "and he said that you were bleeding! Why didn't you tell me? What kind of disease is a period anyway?"

An awkward silence. Everyone thought it was funny, but didn't dare to laugh, so they gulped in unison. Gray was pale, cold sweat dripped down his head.

Lucy could feel her face burning up, it was as red as a tomato. She was at loss of words, gaping in awkward confusion at the innocent expressioned Natsu in front of her. Embarassment and anger built up as each long seconds passed, and finally, she took a long breath.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

><p>AN :

So... How was it? Hope you like it ^^

Please be nice and review.. =w= it will help me consider to write some more...


End file.
